


Reunions

by appending_fic



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Post-Canon, Reunions, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic
Summary: The boys (and girl) are back in town. A bit of fluff for these heroic nerds.





	Reunions

The purple of dusk was fading to full darkness. The witching hour. Or was that midnight? Regardless, Toby was on patrol. Well, he and Aaarrrgghh were on patrol, Aaarrrgghh making forays into the woods while Toby took the sparser areas. Toby was not wearing armor because a, it was a billion degrees out, and b, he hadn't run into anything remotely dangerous in the last month.

Aaarrrgghh bounded out of a copse of trees, landing heavily in front of him.

"Wingman. something out there," Aaarrrgghh announced.

"Is it dangerous?" Toby fumbled with his phone, pulling up Eli's name (he didn't like calling Steve unless circumstances forced it, such as the time Eli had his appendix removed, and even then, Steve was just answering Eli's phone).

"Don't know. Come on."

Aaarrrgghh lumbered off, slowing when he noticed Toby trailing behind (not so much anymore; trying to keep up with Aaarrrgghh over the past months had paid off in unexpected ways). He was heading down toward the canals, which wow, memory lane. Without needing access to Trollmarket, trollhunting business rarely took them down there, and Toby had just sort of stopped using it as a shortcut.

Aaarrrgghh paused at the edge of the slopes down to the canals, sniffing cautiously at the air.

"Aaarrrgghh? Buddy? Do we got a general idea of what we're up against here? Goblins? Deathclaws? _Raccoons_?"

Something pounced out of the darkness, slamming into Aaarrrgghh, sending him tumbling down the slope.

"Aaarrrgghh!" Toby summoned the warhammer, sprinting into action.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up short, and he turned, hammer raised high-

"Claire!" There was, in fact, Claire, smiling gently at Toby; he dismissed the warhammer and grabbed her into a tight hug. "I thought you guys were still in Montague!"

She shrugged. "We were all feeling a little homesick, so-"

"Oh my gosh, Aaarrrgghh!" Toby spun back toward the canal, but Claire held him back again.

"It's fine, Toby. It's just Jim."

Down below, Aaarrrgghh was, in fact, spinning in a circle, hurling a dark, horned form a third his size into one of the bridge's pillars; laughing, the shape, now clearly Jim, eyes gleaming in the darkness, dropped to the ground and lunged back toward him.

"Oh, wow, he's really gotten used to that, huh?"

"You have no idea," Claire said. "I'm planning to stop by my parents'. Do you want to hang out here?"

"Yes!" Toby watched the fight below devolve into a wrestling match, which Aaarrrgghh handily won by pinning Jim to the concrete.

Well, _slamming_ him into the concrete.

"Hey, Jimbo!" Toby jobbed down to the bottom of the canal, waving, as Aaarrrgghh rolled back, letting Jim stand up. Jim pulled Aaarrrgghh into a hug that Toby knew from experience was uncomfortably tight for a human, though when Toby drew close, Jim pulled back and turned, smiling fanged mouth a sight he'd grown comfortable with during their many Facetime conversations since Jim's departure.

"Toby!" He grabbed Toby, a more cautious, gentle embrace than the one he'd given Aaarrrgghh. Toby grinned into Jim's chest, sure a certain Miss Nuñez was the reason for the careful treatment. "I missed you, Buddy."

"We talk all the time, Jimbo." Toby stepped back, unable to keep down his grin.

"Well, yeah, but it's not the same. We can't _hang_ when I'm in New Jersey."

"Can't spar," Aaarrrggh interjected, slapping Jim on the back with enough force that the old Jim would have fallen. He was grinning wide, clearly overjoyed to be reunited with his surrogate son (Toby had worked it out once, figuring that Jim had traded in his one terrible dad for approximately three-and-a-half better ones).

And then something occurred to Toby.

"If you and Claire are here, does that mean-"

"Aaarrrggh, my old friend!"

Aaarrrgghh spun with what could be frightening speed, bolting toward, yes, Blinky's voice. "Blinky!" Aaarrrgghh ran into Blinky with substantially less force than Jim had run into him, though they still ended up on the ground. "Aaarrrgghh missed you."

"And I think that's our cue to get out of here." Toby grabbed Jim's shoulders and turned him away to walk back up the side of the canals. "Have you been to your mom's house?"

"Not yet; we wanted to surprise Aaarrrgghh, and Mom gets nervous when trolls are banging around her house."

It was a fair point, although the last time anyone'd done that, Gumm-gumms were trying to murder one or more members of the household. She might put up with Jim doing it if he were careful.

"Wanna head up there? I know _she_ missed you, too."

"Oh, sure." Ignoring the quiet voices behind them, Jim broke into an easy lope, which was fast enough Toby had to jog to keep up.

"So how're things?"

"Good - great. The trolls really like Montague. There's wild, open spaces, lots of woods, great caves."

"And how's _Claire_?"

"I…" Jim drew up short, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Fine. Good. How's Darci?"

"Oh, good, great."

Jim grinned and started back up again. "And things are cool around here?"

"Dude, we talked last week! Nothing's crawled up out of the depths of the earth to destroy humanity, and Krel and Aja's astronomy club hasn't seen anything dangerous in the skies-"

"Those two don't seem the trollhunting types," Jim replied.

Toby shrugged. "But they are, like, _super_ obsessed with watching the sky. So I thought take a page from Strickler's book and use that to our advantage, but not be super creepy about it."

Jim huffed, a low rumble that had to have been a troll laugh. "You're a good trollhunter, Toby."

"Yeah, I am. I killed two, count it - _two_ big bads. Wait - _is_ Morgana dead? I was never clear on the details."

Jim huffed. "Blinky says it's not worth worrying about her anymore, and it's _Blinky_ , so...close enough."

"So, yeah, there is no doubt about that. I mean," Toby shrugged, "Nice to _hear_ , but I know I'm a badass." He paused, flexing, before resuming his run. "Any trouble up in New Jersey?"

"Do _not_ get me started. There's this thing - the Jersey Devil - and - no, no. Claire told me not to vent about work while we're here. It's mostly fine. Claire found this cool amulet that - no, no. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"Nah, go on, dude. Trollhunting's what you _do_."

"Ha!" So Toby let Jim chatter on about Claire's new amulet, their struggles against the nigh-indestructible Jersey Devil, normal stuff like that. Jim paused when they reached his front door.

Toby leaned in for another hug. "Go on, dude, I _know_ your mom misses you. How about we catch up tomorrow wherever you're holed up?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to hang before we head back."

Toby dove in for another tight embrace. "It's good to see you, man." He stayed on Jim's lawn, watching until Dr. Lake gave a delighted cry and led Jim back into the house. And for all that it was temporary, Toby couldn't keep the grin off his face as he headed home, because their weird little family was together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally written for the play-fighting between Jim and Aaarrrgghh, because it's sweet and I love them and wish they got to hang around and do that after the series ended. The rest is just fluff because I'm practicing these people.


End file.
